In Good Company
by AlexxWoods
Summary: When Lily and James are found unconscious their friends have to team up to find out what happened and if the evil butterflies really had anything to do with it...Credit: elven dagger, for letting me use her great ideas
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:  
When Lily and James are found unconscius in the entrance hall and don't seem to wake up anytime soon their friends have to team up to find out what happened and if the eveil butterflies who wanna take over the world really had anything to do with it- like Sirius thinks.**

**Chapter I**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything…did ya guys really think I could invent such great characters!**

"Binns is looking at you Summer", informed Lily her friend Summer Johnsson who was deeply concentrating while refreshing her nail polish in the middle of their history lesson. "Wha? Mhm..?", was the only thing she could say before being hit with a heavy book from behind. "What's wrong with you, prat!", she shouted angrily at Sirius(actually she was a pretty peaceful person-but not when it came to her make-up and she had just screwed up her nails...) Professor Binns who had already returned to his notes didn't even notice them shouting at eachother and the whole class watching.(maybe that was because he had the same attention as usual-which was none) The two of them argued during the rest of the lesson and then were the first ones to leave the room, Summer was actually so busy with getting out first that she forgot her bag. Summer and Sirius bumped together in the hallway and then headed for different directions.  
Lily waited for her other friend Kelly Shu (pronounced choo like Jimmy Choo- for all the girls) and took of with her. They found Summer sitting near the fire in the commom room. "Hey there, _miss-scream-queen_", said Kelly sarcastically, "you left something" and she dropped the bag accidentially on Summer's foot. Summer didn't even notice and muttered: "Did you guys see that? He's such a prat! Just because I didn't wanna go out with him because he hadn't wanted to go out with me…" "Who the hell are you talking 'bout? Sirius?" cut Kelly her off, who didn't get anything again. "No Peter- yeah Sirius!", snapped Summer, "Lily you agree with me don't ya?" but Lily wasn't standing next to her anymore- she was standing with James and his friends…both of them had their wands out. "Lily, NO!", screamed both Summer and Kelly, ran over to them and dragged her to the girls dorm. "What did he do this time?", asked Kelly who was more of a talker than a fighter though she could also be pretty tough, that was the reason why she was on the Quidditsch Team. "He hexed some first year boy.", she said. "And I would have hexed him for that, if you hadn't pulled me back! He deserved it!", she said like a little kid. "Well I have just one word for that guy: prat, prat, prat but a handsome one…." said Summer while she tried to pull Kelly's long black hair back in a pony tail. "Actually that's one word three times! And could you please stop whatever you're doin' with my hair!"  
------------------------  
In the boys dorm  
------------------------  
"She ruined me!", complained Sirius angrily "I bet that there's no girl that ever wants to go out with me again….only because of that…that Summer! What will they think now that she refused to go out with me? That never happened to me before. NEVER" "Ohhh god, calm down! They're probably gonna think she's either totally insane or a lesbian…I mean come on who wouldn't want to go out with _Sirius omg he's so handsome that guy's just sooo cute Black_?", said James with a faked girl's voice. "And what 'bout Evans? She acts pretty weird in the last time….well K she always did but….something's different…I actually thought we were getting along better now…well we'll see…"  
------------------------  
Lily, Summer and Kelly(who couldn't escape Summer's second attack and was now wearing a pony tail) sat in the great hall together and ate dinner. Right when they had come in they'd already heard some whispering and now it was still following them. Most of the whispering voices discussed the newest gossip that Summer, who had a huge boy fanclub, was a lesbian and tried to find out which one of the two others was her current girlfriend…When Sirius, James and Remus came in Sirius was pleased to see that still all girl's eyes followed him. They sat opposite the girls so that James could stare at Lily and Sirius could glare at Summer angrily. "Hey there, guys.", said Kelly happy(she was on the Quidditsch Team so she new James and Sirius pretty well), but she fell silent again after she noticed the angry looks Lily and Summer shot at her. After about 30 minutes of staring James left the table and muttered something about Snape and some prank he had a really sneaky smile on his face…  
"Now I'll get him and you two can't do anything! _Ha_!", said Lily and ran after James.  
A few minutes after Lily had left the Great Hall they heard screaming and yelling and then some really loud noises and some more yelling and suddenly everything was quiet again. Summer, Kelly, Sirius and Remus immediately got to their feet and ran out to the entrance hall. "OMG screamed", Summer "OMG, omg, omg I mean oh my god" Lily and James both lay unconscius on the floor - their wands some ten feet away, they both had loads of scratches and on James' face was some blood. Behind them more students came out of the Great Hall to see what's happened. "Could you four please bring them to the hospital wing?", asked Professor McGonnagall who looked a little shocked herself. Summer and Kelly let Lily float in the air in front of them and got her up to the hospital wing- Sirius and Remus with James on their heels.  
Madam Pomfrey was in her office when they all entered and just noticed them because of the sound James made when he fell to the ground 'cause Sirius was laughing uncontrollably hard "Sorry, dude", he muttered still laughing very hard. Now Madam Pomfrey came out of her office first she looked at Lily and tried some spells and potions, then she went over to James. She turned around to face the others "Mhmm I'm not really sure what to do with those kids- the spells and potions don't seem to work. Maybe it would help if I'd know what happened…" "Well we don't know what happened.", said Kelly, she was shaking. They all stared at Lily and James with fear written on to their faces.  
"Okay well then go. I'll try some more potions- I'm sure there's something that can cure them", she said hopefully.  
-----------------------------------  
The common room was totally quiet when they entered but Sirius could tell that all eyes were on them, but he could also tell that it wasn't 'cause he was so  
handsome but 'cause of what happened before.  
They all sat on the chairs near the fire together but nobody spoke- they all were to shocked. "This is serious", said Summer quiet. "What about me?", asked Sirius who was surprised to hear his name out of Summer's mouth. "I said _SERIOUS_ and not _SIRIUS_!", she shouted back. "Ohh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to it's just it's all so devastating…", she said in a softer voice now and patted Sirius on the back. "Come on- we're gonna go to bed.", said Kelly and got up. "Night guys" they said and left.

**Okay so I'm not writing more now… I know it's not much, but I just wanna see if you guys would read it and would want me to write on…I tried to write a more humerious fic so go on and tell me that I totally failed….please review so I can see if I'm supposed to write on (I have some fun writing now- so I'd probably go on even if you say nothing)…I already got some plans….  
--------**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You know that I don't own anything so leave me alone….**

**Chapter II**

**Okay so I wrote this chapter in my two English lessons today (usually I sleep during those but this time I thought "Hey- why don't you do something useful!")**

In the next morning the common mood was still down. A lot of rumors were out about what had happened on the last day. Some people even said that Lily and James had been attacked by huge, evil butterflies and that those wanted to shut them up, so they couldn't spread the news about the butterflies taking over the world (okay so mainly it was Sirius who told that story)  
Summer, Kelly, Remus and Sirius sat all in the Great Hall together for breakfast- but no one ate anything. Sirius tried to explain to Remus why he and Summer would make such a great couple "Come on you gotta admid that we'd look just cute together." "Yeah, but it's not only 'bout that!", whispered Remus back "Do you even have anything in common? I don't think so!"  
Kelly took a bowl of strawberrys and handed it to Summer "C'mon, you gotta eat something." "_Eww_ strawberrys, they're just like _eww_. I mean what can I say they just look so _eww_!", said Summer with a disgusted look  
"Ha!", said Sirius loud and lowered his voice "Did you hear that! She hates strawberrys- me too! Oh and she's handsome- so am I! And, and she's confident- so am I! Did I already mention handsome?" "Well I'd go so far to say you're too confident!", joked Remus.  
"Who wants to come to the hospital wing?", asked Sirius who did obviously not want to continue his conversation.   
-----------------------------  
In The Hospital Wing  
-----------------------------  
Lily and James layed in beds next to eachother and didn't look as dead as they had the day before. "I tried everything I know- but nothing worked. If only we knew what's happened- then it should be easier to find a spell or a potion." Said Madame Pomfrey who came out of her office "Please don't stay too long- they need to rest." She went back to her office and closed the door.  
Summer and Kelly sat on the edge of Lily's bed, both looked terribly sad. "Well let's see…", muttered Kelly "Didn't we have a spell in Charms once that was supposed to refresh our mind. Didn't Flitwick say something 'bout wandering through your mind or something?"  
"Yeah I remember.", said Summer "Didn't it go like this? (she waved her wand) _Remindo_"

Suddenly everything went black and they all felt like they were falling and falling. When they could see again they were in the Hogwarts Express. Lily sat alone in a compartment- but it wasn't the Lily they'd just seen, it was a much younger Lily. She was probably about eleven years old.  
"What happened?", asked Summer and turned to Kelly, Remus and Sirius who were all with her in the compartment. "Dunno.", mumbled Sirius "You think she can see us?" "I don't think so", answered Remus and waved a hand in front of Lily- she didn't react. The door opened and the eleven years old James poked his head inside. "So beautiful and so alone. What a shame! You don't mind my company do you? I don't think so- _I mean who would!_" he trailed off "Oh silly me! James, James Potter my name." "Yes, I actually do mind your company, so cut it and get out!", snapped Lily back. James wanted to answer something but in that moment the eleven year old Summer and Kelly came in. "Hey there!", said Summer happy, waved at Lily and sat down next to her. Kelly stood in front of James and poked him on the chest with her finger "This compartment is full. So do what she said and get out! Now!" James mumbled something and closed the door.  
"Hey I'm Summer and this is…ehmm…well actually I don't know her name either", said Summer and smiled that Lily. "Oh, right. I'm Kelly. Hi.", said Kelly and shook her hair of her shoulders. "I hate you", stated Summer "You got that great Asian black hair"

Everything went black again- this time they happened to be in the library "Wow, I didn't know you guys were that catty", said Sirius stunned "I think I've never seen James being turned down like that. No actually I've _never_ seen James being turned down. Not once in seven years"  
Lily sat on a table and had loads of books spreat out on it. She read in her Charms book. This time she looked about 14. "You stole my book!", said James. She turned around to face him and gave him a really cool look "Why would I do that?" She was obviously already used to his behavior. "'Cause you wanted me to come and get it." "You're crazy! I did not steal your book- so sod off, Potter." Lily turned to the very first page of her book to show him her name written inside of it "See there's my…Ohh….", she blushed "Here's your book, Potter", she handed him the book.  
"You wanna go out with me, Evans?", asked James- he tried to catch her off guard. "Nope!", she said and continued studying…  
"Hey you guys should actually be proud of me!", said Summer. She had just realized that it was her fault there were in all those flashbacks. "I've never managed to do this before and now it worked!"  
"I don't really think this is gonna show us what we need to see…", said Remus doubtfully. "'Course we won't find anything. The butterflies erased their minds- you don't really think they'd want us to find out…", said Sirius. "Please stop. We do not need to hear more of your butterfly-theories! Thanks.", cut Kelly him off.

Once again it all went black. They were all in the entrance hall. James stood there leaned against a wall, waiting. Lily came stormed out. Apparently those two looked just like the two in the hospital wing. "What's wrong with you!", shouted Lily "Why do you always have to have a go on Snape? You promised me you would leave him alone." "I'm _not_ having a go on Snape, or do you see him here somewhere? I keep my promises.", he had a sneaky smile on his face. "But…ohh well then what are you doing here?", she asked confused. "You're really predictable- you know that?", he asked, the sneaky smile still on his face. "You, you wanted me to come here!", she said, her temper rising. "Y-O-U…Aaargh"

It was all black and they were back in the hospital wing. "Well that wasn't really helpful- was it", said Kelly disappointed "We were like sooo close…" "I guess after that they can't remember anything", said Remus wisely. "All I'm saying is one word: butterflies!", said Sirius.  
Madam Pomfrey came in "I need to ask you guys to leave now.", she said "I just found this potion, maybe that'll help."

**This chapter is not very long as well and I'm not really happy with it…but I got some more ideas- so maybe that'll be better…please review and tell me what ya guys think…  
--------**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**Disclaimer: I just gotta say it again- nope I don't own anything.**

The next morning Summer woke up at 6 am and couldn't fall asleep again 'cause she had to think of Lily all the time (okay so maybe she was also thinking about a certain butterfly obsessed boy) So she just got dressed and threw her pillow at Kelly. She groaned and turned to the other side. Summer hit her with the pillow again and again. "I'm so not gonna get up", said Kelly in a muffled voice "I need my sleep and I am _not_ gonna get up!" Summer hit her again. "Okay- I give up.", sighed Kelly   
Five minutes later she was dressed and not in a really good mood. "Okay- so could you please tell me now why the hell I gotta get up at 6 am!" Summer didn't answer and left the room- Kelly followed her "Hello…! Where are you goin'? Whoa, is that smell your new parfume?"  
Summer entered the boy's dorm and turned around to glare at her "There's nothing wrong with my parfume! I'll take Sirius and you'll take Remus…" She leaned over Sirius' bed and whispered in his ear: "We already got your friends and now we came to get you bwuahahahha. We the evil butterflies bwuahahaha…" he immediately said up straigh, a look of horror on his face "That was _not_ funny", he said in a threatening calm voice.  
Kelly shook Remus slightly and when he opened his eyes she gave him a big, hearty smile "Hey there, morning"  
-------------------------------  
A few minutes and angry comments of Sirius later they opened the doors to the hospital wing and were surprised to see Lily and James both awake. "OMG, oh my god, oh my god- you're up!", screamed Summer and hugged Lily(maybe a little too tight)  
"Do you guys remember what's happened?", asked Remus who sat on James' bed. "No, I can't remember anything. Sorry.", said Lily slowly and looked at James. "Me neither. All I know is I was in the entrance hall and then it's all black…", said James and smiled happy at his friends. He and Lily exchanged another look. "'Course they can't remember. When are you guys ever gonna believe me? I mean c'mon butterflies may not be pretty, but they're definitely not _that_ stupid…", explained Sirius. Kelly rolled her eyes annoyed."Okay, okay I admit it!",she screamed just to shut him off. "I confess: I work with the butterfly-army! I gave them all the information they needed, actually they had come to get you. But Lily and James saw them- so they had to do something. They had to get rid of them! So, you're happy now!" Sirius just stared at her and then whispered something that sounded pretty much like: _I've always known it was you!_  
Summer walked up to him and put a hand on his forehead "Now you're hot", she said. "I know, thanks", replied Sirius (He blushed slightly when her hand touched him). "I was talking about your forehead!", snapped Summer and punched him on the arm. "We've gotta stay till tomorrow morning- but then we're free to go", said Lily and hugged her two friends goodbye. "Bye bye", said Kelly and turned to leave Sirius (who looked at her really strange) and Remus on her heels. She suddenly stopped "Wait guys, someone's missin'- I don't smell Summer anymore…" They turned around and found Summer still talking to Lily "I'm coming…", she said "And there's nothing wrong with my parfume!"  
"We still have an hour till breakfast starts- let's go to the lake!"  
So they sat on the bench at the lake together five minutes later… "I don't know", said Kelly "I mean it's great- that they're up now, but still we need to find out what happened…" "Well, we already know that James wanted her to come out and waited there. She found out and was really angry", said Remus." "_Aaargh_" they saw Sirius running around in the morning sun- followed by two butterflies "I don't know anything- so leave me alone!", he shouted and was horrified to see that a third one had appeared. "My goodness. Could you just stand still!", asked Summer trying hard not to laugh and took her wand out. She waved it and the butterflies that were chasing Sirius disappeared. "God, thanks.", said Sirius out of breath and sat down next to her. "Mhmm,well….maybe…no…", muttered Kelly. "What's up?", asked Summer. "Well, maybe some of the portraits in the entrance hall witnessed something. But I guess someone already talked to them…" "No, I think that's a great idea. We should do that.", said Remus and smiled at her.  
--------------------------------  
In The Hospital Wing  
--------------------------------  
"So, why didn't you tell them what happened?", asked Lily suspiciously. "Why didn't _you_ tell them?", shot James back "I mean it's just…embaressing! They don't have to know…I think we should just make something up- something harmless…" He stood up and set down on Lily's bed "C'mon- you don't want them to know do you? They'd just gossip behind your back." He took her hand. "There's nothing my friends don't know about me and I'm not looking forward changing that. And they'd never gossip about me", she looked angry but she didn't push his hand away "They're our friends! They tried to find out what happened to us and didn't even kill eachother…okay so mainly it's you and me who'd have killed eachother…I think we should tell them. No one else has to know" They both fell silent for a moment. "Oh did I already punch you for saying I'm predictable? I don't think so…", she said laughing, she tried to hit his arm but failed and punched in the air "Arghh", she fell out of the bed. James reached out his hand to pull her up again "What a gentleman…", Lily smiled  
----------  
Sirius, Remus, Summer and Kelly stood in the entrance hall and tried to convince the portraits to tell them what they saw- if they saw something. For some reason all the portraits seemed scared and didn't wanna say anything. Sirius opened his mouth to say something but Kelly cut him off "Don't you start _again_!" "Ehm, hey I think our Transfiguration lesson started twenty minutes ago…", said Summer.  
They hurried up the stairs and down the hallway.  
"You are late and I hope you have a good reason, we will talk later", said Professor McGonnagall when they opened the door and sat down in the last row. "So like I was saying before this interruption I want you to transfigure these butterflies(she pointed to a large cage with loads of butterflies in it) into a picture of a butterfly."  
"Ehm, Professor", Sirius raised his hand. "What is it Mr. Black?", she asked with a tired expression on her face. "I am not gonna work with _those_! (He pointed to the butterflies). "Well, I am the teacher and you are the student- so you're gonna do what I say. Besides there's nothing scary about butterflies.", she said and gave him a cool look.  
"Yeah but you don't know about their evil plan. I would tell you- but then they'd come after you Professor…", argued Sirius. "Don't be ridiculous Mr. Black. Please turn to your work now.", she gave him another cool look. "Ouch, it bit me. That thing bit in my finger!", winced Summer and let go of her butterfly. "Do butterflies have teeth?", asked Kelly confused and waved with her butterfly who was a picture now. Unfortunately she waved her picture a bit too enthusiastically and hit Remus next to her right in the face "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to- really it was an accident…" "It's okay", said Remus and smiled at her but when she turned around again he winced silently and held his nose  
"You can go now", said Professor McGonnagall at the end of the lesson "Black, Lupin. Johnsson and Shu- you stay please." They all walked up to her "Look I know it's hard for you with your friends in the hopital wing, but I was informed that they will both be fully cured- so that's no excuse to be late. I don't wanna see that happen again. Now go."  
---------------------  
"You don't mind me taking your seat next to Summer, Kell, do you, asked Sirius as they walked along the table. She didn't reply "Nah, I didn't think so either…" He sat down next to Summer and placed Kelly next to Remus. "May I offer you some pumpkin juice?", he smiled at Summer. "God that's like soo cheesy- but well why not", she smiled back at him. Kelly rolled her eyes and turned to Remus "God, one moment they shout at eachother and the next moment they flirt like crazy. I mean c'mon that's weird isn't it?", she whispered. "Well it's the same with Lily and James- isn't it. They're just not that obvious. I feel like there's somethin' they're not telling us. Did you notice those looks they exchanged?", replied Remus. "I think it's just the same old _Lily-actually-likes-him-but-he-acts-like-a-prat-then-tries-to-do-better-but-fails-but-Lily-still-likes-him-what-she-would-never-admit-story_, maybe they actually cleared up that they like eachother…Oh, look there they are…", she waved at Lily and James who walked along the table looking for empty seats "Hey guys. I'm strarving. Thank goodness Madam Pomfrey let us go a little earlier.", informed Lily them and she and James joined them for lunch. "What's up with those two?", asked James with both his eyebrows raised. "Hey I'm back…", he nudged Sirius to get his attention. "Sorry what?", Sirius turned around and looked at James "Oh, hey. We already missed you, dude."  
"Ehmm, hey guys are you finished eating? You know Madam Pomfrey tried this spell and now we, ehmm now we can remember what happened…", stuttered Lily. James looked at her and said: "Yeah, she's right. But let's talk somewhere else." Kelly lowered her fork- she had just wanted to begin eating "Sure, I wasn't hungry anyway…", she said and pushed her plate away.  
"If this is about the butterflies…it won't work- they can hear you, no matter where you are…", said Sirius and got up.  
------------------  
They sat in the empty common room (everyone else was in the great hall for lunch). Lily's mind raced- she had to tell them a good story and in James' face she could see that he had no idea what to tell them either. "What can I tell them?", she thought "what the hell can I tell them- that doesn't make me look like an idiot?"  
She cleared her throat. "Well…James was having a go at Snape once again though he had promised me to leave him alone and ehmmm that made me very angry. So ehmm, so I went after him and found him and Snape in the entrance hall.", explained Lily slowly- only interrupted through Kelly's stomach that made some rumbling noises. "Hey, now that's something else….why shouldn't _he_ look like an idiot?", she thought and continued "I wanted to hex him….because I was so angry…and well he tried a shield charm- but his wand backfired….and that knocked us both out." She looked at her friends who didn't really seem convinced. "So, that's what happened. No reason to worry.", she ended her story.  
"Well, we better get goin'. We still got two lessons… I suppose you have the day off?", said Remus and got up. The others followed him out of the common room and through the portrait hole.  
"Now that was the lamest story I've ever heard, Evans", said James and threw a pillow at her. "Well it was you who wanted to tell them some story. _I_ wanted to tell them the truth- but no…" "Oh, come on- don't be that catty…", he walked over to her and took her hand "My lady, what would you say if I'd get us some food from the kitchen? As a late lunch." "Perfect", she said and smiled.  
-------------------  
"Now that was the lamest story I've ever heard.", said Sirius as they walked down the hallway. "I just don't get why they cover up for those butterflies…" Kelly rolled her eyes and patted her stomach that rumbled violently "And for that I had to skip lunch? I mean come on we know that they lied- we saw that flashback and as I recall it Snape was nowhere to be seen…", she said angrily.  
"Well maybe we're just not supposed to know everything. I mean I don't tell you everything either, Kell", said Summer. "You _don't_?", asked Kelly with a half hurt, half angry expresion on her face. "I _don't_!", said Summer who did obviously not get what she had just said. Remus walked between Kelly and Summer now "I'm actually not that much interested in what happened anymore, but I wanna know why they're lying.", he said.  
"They don't really think we bought that story- do they?", Summer raised an eyebrow.

**Okay- so that's it for now. I was actually so stupid to cut all my fingers while carrying some kind of well let's say plate- so I got at least two cuts on every of my finger tips, that hurts pretty much while typing…so go and review to make me feel better… The next chapter's gonna be the last one. Then you're gonna find out what really happened and why they're lying to their best friends.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**I have to admit that when I started writing this I had no idea where it would go(I still don't) and it took me quite a while to figure something out that happened to them- but I think I know something now...no actually I don't, but I'll just start writing now and see where it leads...**

In the evening Summer walked up to Kelly to apologize (she still didn't see what was so wrong about what she'd said but Remus had told her to go and apologize). She told Kelly that there were just some certain pathetic things she had done and she'd always do and that she'd prefer to keep those to herself. They hugged.  
"Hey, you know what? Tomorrow is a trip to Hogsmead. How 'bout we go shopping and put Lily under some pressure- she'll tell us what's happened. I know she wants to." "Well that sounds like a really good plan", Summer sat down next to Kelly "But I'm sorry, I already got plans for tomorrow. I have a date." Kelly looked at her and then tried to give her one of her hearty smiles (it didn't really work- it was more some kind of pathetic smile) "Ohh…well that's…great (she gave her another pathetic smile, of which she thought it looked nice) So who's your date?" Summer looked around the room and tried to avoid the question. Kelly nudged her and looked at her, waiting. "Ehhm, just some guy I met- _Seilfrettub_", she noticed the look on Kelly's face that totally said "_fine whatever don't tell me, but don't lie to me_" "I probably pronounced it wrong- he's greek, I think" The expression on Kelly's face softend "That's great (she now managed to give her firend a real smile) Where did you meet him? C'mon give me all the details..." For the split of a second a guilty expression showed on Summer's face but then vanished before Kelly noticed anything.  
------------------------  
The Boy's Dorm  
------------------------  
"Hey listen up, _butterfly-boy_. I've got a plan. We take James to Hogsmead tomorrow and after a few glasses fire whiskey he'll tell us everything" "_Butterfly-boy_?", Sirius looked at Remus angrily "Anyway, I like what you're saying, but I'm afraid you're gonna have to do that alone. I've got a date tomorrow. And don't you ever call me that again!" "Well I guess I can handle James alone...and actually it wasn't me who started the _butterfly-boy_ thing. I heard Professor McGonnagall call you that."  
--------------------------  
In the next morning after breakfast all students lined up in the entrance hall to be signed out by Filch, the caretaker. "Evans, Johnsson, Shu", Filch crossed out the names on his list. They opened the portal and squinted in the bright sunlight. It was a warm, sunny day. The three of them followed the other students who led the way.  
When they arrived in Hogsmead Summer headed for the _Hog's Head_ while Lily and Kelly started their shopping-tour at _Claire's Girly Store_.  
Lily looked at a gold necklace with great interest "That would look great on you. Hey, I'm not gonna pretend I don't know and I'm not gonna act like nothing happened. Oh, I think this top would match your eyes perfectly...", Kelly continued looking around like she hadn't just threatn't her friend, but Lily stared at her with big eyes. She blushed slightly, she knew there was no point in lying to Kelly , but she had promised James not to tell anyone... "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about" she followed Kelly to the other side of the store where she was looking at a white dress "That dress would go perfectly well with my hair and my skin- when I was in the sun a little...you know how easily I turn brown...And yes I just said I know that you and James lied to us about what happened. I think I'll buy that dress.", Kelly took the dress and went over to the counter where she paid for her dress. "You want anything else in here?", she asked. Lily shook her head.  
----------------------------  
Summer didn't really have a good feeling about meeting in the _Hog's Head_, she'd never been in there before, but she'd heard a lot of storys about it and those didn't make her feel better. She opened the door and her eyes scanned the room- there he was, sitting on a table far in the end of the shabby room.  
"Hey" he smiled at her and stood up as she crossed the room. "Hi, nice place here...", she joked. "Not really. I already ordered you a butter beer."  
-----------------------------  
Lily and Kelly had been in some other stores and were now both carrying loads of bags "Wanna grab a drink?", asked Kelly and led the way to the three broomsticks. Five minutes later they entered and sat down at the bar. "Two butter beer." "So, you wanna tell me what happened, now? I'm tellin' you I'm not gonna give up...I'll ask you again and again and again, I'm gonna haunt you in your dreams, believe me I'm good in shape I'll continue this as long as I'll have to and you'll be crawling on the floor, begging me to leave you alone, to give you a minute of rest...but I won't stop, not as long as I don't get an answer..." Kelly gave her a look that said _Yep, I'm totally gonna do this_ "Well, I can't sorry. I promised I wouldn't tell you guys. We just didn't wanna make it a big deal"Lily opened her bottle and nipped on it. "It wouldn't have been if you hadn't lied!" Kelly opened her bottle as well.(It took a little longer because she was shaking of anger)"We didn't lie...we just..." "...Lied! Yeah you did- you lied to us. You lied to your best friends! You could have just said that's non of our business or something..." Kelly was so angry now that she stood up. "Stop shouting at me" "Then stop lying to me!" Kelly took her bags and turned to leave. "Whoa, hey what's wrong?" Remus grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Kelly gave him a look that said _Don't you ruin my scene now- I nearly had her_ "It's Lily, I just can't stand her lying to me. You know I always thought we were friends...but it looks like we're not..."she made a sad face and said that really loud, so that Lily who was now In James' company could hear her. "We are. I'll tell you...okay? Please...I won't lie again...", Lily looked shocked to see her friend like that.  
Lily, Kelly, Remus and James changed the bar against a table far in the back so nobody could hear them. Lily took a deep breath "Well I guess sometimes bad things just happen to good people..." Kelly raised an eyebrow "That doesn't work for me...What happened? Where's Sirius anyway?", she had just noticed that he wasn't there. "Oh, he's on a date...Where's Summer?", Remus looked around the room like searching for her. "She's on a..._Seilfrettub_...that's _butterflies_ spelled backwards...that little bitch...I'm gonna get her I swear...!" Kelly turned her attention back to Lily who seemed glad that Kelly had forgot about her fo a moment. "So you two'll tell us what happened, now. No tricks, no games- just the truth. Lily nodded, but Remus didn't fail to notice the quick gaze she shot the door. James mind was racing what was he supposed to tell his friends? What was he supposed to do? Lie and get caught? Hex them? Make them drunk? Race out of the _Three Broomsticks?_ Call the evil butterflies for help? James had to admit there was no sneaky way out. So he decided to let Lily do the talking , if that didn't work he could still call the butterflies. Lily noticed all the eyes of her friends, even James' resting on her. Why did everyone think she would do the talking? Right, because the guy who was also involved in this was a brainless prat. "Ähmm.." she looked right at Kelly.  
-----------------------------  
Summer sat down oppoiste of Sirius and looked around. "You know, all this place needs is some work. Warm colors, some flowers, curtains, all this kinda stuff." Sirius didn't care about _warm colors_ or _curtains_ but he listened to Summer anyway. He would have left any other girl talking about _curtains_ on their first date, but not Summer. Sirius actually liked the way she said _curtains_. He wanted to say something but he couldn't think of anything. It was totally not like him but he had to admit it. For the lack of ideas what to say he just sat there and listened to what she said. She went on and on and was apparently happy that she found someone who actually listened to her. She looked at him "You know what? You're actually a nicer guy than I'd thought...So tell me, don't you wanna be seen with me?" "What, why? You're great..." She smiled at him "Well I was just thinking there has to be a reason why we're in _here_ while we could be anywhere else. Don't your friends know about..._this_?" "Sure they know, there's nothing I wouldn't tell them- especially if it's as pretty as you are. I just thought it would be a little more personal here- not so crowded you know...Do your friends know?" Sirius looked at her and tried to find the answer in her face, but it wasn't as open as it had been before. Just five minutes ago he had been able to read everything from her face, but now there was nothing that could tell him what she was thinking...maybe she didn't want him to... "Your friends _don't_ know, do they?" "Well...", Summer saw the disappointed look in his eyes he tried to hide by examening his hands for quite a while "Well...not really. I told Kelly I have a date and I gave her a hint that it was you..." Sirius got up and for one shocking moment Summer thought he would just leave now, but he took her jacket and grabbed her hand "Come on, let's get out of here...We can grab a drink somewhere else..."  
They left the _Hog's Head_ and Summer had the feeling that they were heading for the _Three Broom Sticks_. It turned out she was right, they entered the _Three Broom Sticks_ five minutes later. And again she was right, but this time it was her greatest fear that came true- Lily and Kelly were there. "They're gonna kill me...", she muttered, but Kelly just waved as she saw them and got up to get two more chairs.  
---------------------------  
"Hey there", she smiled at Summer, it wasn't a normal smile it was more like a smile that was supposed to tell her something...and it meant nothing good. "Lily and James just wanted to tell us what _really_ happened" Lily took a deep breath and looked around the table "Well...ehmm...since it was...errr" "Lily, I can't do this anymore. I don't wanna lie to them, just because you might be embarresed. I've always wanted to tell you guys- but she wouldn't let me..." James looked at his friends, begging them to believe _him_. Lily looked really angry and started punching James' arm "What's wrong with you now? He's lying!" "What's wrong with _you_? Stop punching me!" "I'll stop punching you when you stop lying."  
"Guys, guys", Remus gave both of them a really cool look, so that they sat up straight again and Lily stopped punching James. "You both tell us what happened", Kelly looked angry again. "Okay, so I was waiting for Lily in the entrance hall and we had a small argument, nothing to worry 'bout. And then...", started James. Lily looked at him, she knew that what was now following was really embaressing for him, so she continued "And then, I hexed him and he hexed me and so on, you know. And I don't know why, but I was just so angry, so I used the _prefido curse_. I know I shouldn't have done that, well anyway he used a shield charm so the curse came back to me, and unfortunately his shield charm wasn't strong enough- so it knocked us both out.  
And I actually don't wanna loose my _head girl badge_, so we agreed not to tell anyone." Lily looked at her friend's faces, they all seemed satisfied with this story, all but one- Sirius. "So there were no butterflies involved?", he asked confused "We should probably get back now" Remus checked his watch and ignored Sirius.  
Ten minutes later they made their way down the road that led to the castle. Kelly and Remus were discussing something and Summer and Sirius were right behind them, holding hands while Lily and James were walking at the end. James looked at her "You ehmm, you skipped a part..." "It wasn't important", she smiled at him. "What? That was like the most embaressing..." "Shh...", she cut him off and took his hand. She whispered something in his ear "_No one else has to know._"

The End

**Okay, so what do you guys think now? I know it's kinda mean not to tell you the whole story of what happened, but I think it's kinda cute that Lily doesn't tell them, that it's their secret...  
My favorite scene is the one in the three broom sticks, when Kelly threatens Lily  
Oh and maybe some of you guys noticed, I had some lines of shows, or movies in here- sometimes I changed them a little: -The O.C. -Gilmore Girls -CSI: NY -The Interpreter -Charmed **


End file.
